Having the Courage to Grow Up
by AerisCote
Summary: Several months after the end of the war, Zuko remembers his childhood friend that attempted to defend him during his Agni Kai. As nightmares and memories of her arise, Zuko becomes determined to find out what happened to his best friend. Join Zuko and the Gaang as they discovered the unkown truth about the Agni Kai that left its mark on Zuko in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1: Of Ghosts and Nightmares

**This is my first posted fanfiction. It takes place in the spring after the war ended in late summer. The Gaang is visiting Zuko at the Palace and someone from Zuko's past is haunting him. It will be a multiple chapter fic. Hope you like it and enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters, plots, or places from the franchise. I do not intend to profit from this story in any way. I do own Cadence though, so please be nice.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Of Ghosts and Nightmares**_

Zuko walked forlornly down the long halls of the Fire Nation Palace. He felt better at having told the truth about having no feelings for Mai, but still his heart was heavy as he strolled down the hallway. If he was honest with himself, he was jealous of what Katara and Aang had and Toph and Sokka. However, he knew deep in his heart that pretending to be in love with Mai would only make him more miserable. She never listened to Zuko and was always patronizing him. His nerves were on edge anyway with the upcoming meeting with the Earth King, that and the fact that his advisors and the Fire Sages were constantly bothering him about taking a wife.

They all thought Mai would make the perfect wife, but they didn't know her like Zuko did and he could not listen to her sighs and complaints for the rest of his life. To make matters worse, Mai told Zuko off in front of the Gaang today and Zuko had finally had enough. He yelled back. Zuko had lost his temper in a way he hadn't done since living in Ba Sing Se a little less than a year ago. Zuko ranted and Mai listened, he made sure of it, and when he was done he looked her in the eye and told her to leave.

A small smile graced the Fire Lord's lips as he thought about what happened next. As Mai stomped off with Zuko glaring after her he was startled to hear clapping. Zuko turned to see a speechless Katara with her mouth attempting to touch the floor, a wide-eyed Aang trying to come up with something to say, and Toph and Sokka were clapping. Sokka had the biggest grin on his face while Toph's face held her signature smirk. Iroh cleared his throat and Zuko turned his attention to his uncle prepared to apologize only to stop when he saw the smile on his Uncle's face. Iroh patted Zuko on the shoulder before laughing out an "it's about time." Zuko looked dumbfounded.

The smile slipped from Zuko's face as he remembered why he was walking blindly through the palace's corridors several hours before sunrise. He just couldn't sleep as thoughts of spending the rest of his life alone plagued him. Moonlight streaming through a doorway caught his attention. He looked up for the first time since leaving his room to find that he had unknowingly traveled to his mother's garden. A ghost of a sad smile swept across the young Fire Lord's face. He was taken back in time as a young boy holding on to his mother's long robes. Feeding the turtle ducks had been his favorite time of day. The only time his world revolved strictly around him and his mother. The one time he was perfect and felt completely and satisfying loved.

Even after living at the palace for months, Zuko still felt like a stranger. He didn't understand why home didn't feel like "home." He took a tentative step out into the night. As much as the garden was a sanctuary to him as a child, he felt like he was intruding now. Whenever he came to the garden these days he felt like he wasn't welcome. He knew that was ridiculous and that his mother, even in death, would want him to enjoy the space. As the Fire Lord he had every right to be here, and yet he still found himself looking over his shoulder expecting to see ghosts of the past.

Zuko sat down on the bench located under the sakura tree. He looked into the small pond to see the turtle ducks, feathers fluffed out in the chill of the night, sleeping peacefully. As the stars danced overhead, memories from his childhood came floating back to him, memories of tickle wars with his mother and games of tag, firebending demonstrations where he was praised instead of scolded, and of course memories of falling asleep in his mother's lap as she told stories or sang songs.

A silent tear slid down the Lord's cheek. Just as Zuko reached up to wipe the tear away a sakura blossom fell from the tree branch overhead and landed in his palm. A different memory rushed through the young man's mind. A memory he had believed long forgotten.

_An eleven year old prince sat crying beside the small pond. His mother was gone and he was very upset. The only person who cared about the small boy was gone. He was left with a father who hated him and a sister who wasn't much better. Of course if didn't help much that now his father was the Fire Lord. Prince Zuko wiped his nose on his sleeve as a little girl came and set down quietly beside him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't entirely alone. He was sure his friend still liked him. Cadence was his best friend. She had been for years. In fact, she was his only friend. Azula's friends, Mai and Ty Lee, didn't count since he didn't like them._

"_I know you are upset Zuko, and I don't blame you. I remember how much it hurt when my mom died. It feels like there is no one left to love you and you feel really alone. But you're not. I'm still here Zuko, and I always will be; no matter what." Cadence took Zuko's hand in her own. She sighed and laid her head on Zuko's shoulder and they sat in companionable silence for a long time. _

_Zuko finally broke the silence. "I don't know how you kept going. I remember you cried for a while but then things went back to normal. I can't imagine how you felt like this and yet you kept on going. You are so strong and I'm… I'm not. I don't have the courage you have." Zuko's voice broke as he remembered how weak his father thought he was. No he wasn't strong like Cadence. Zuko was afraid to stand up to his sister but Cadence would stare Azula down. Cadence never backed down._

_Cadence stood up and broke a small branch off of the sakura tree above them. She sat back down and stuck the blossoming branch in Zuko's face. Knowing how much Cadence loved the smell of the sakura blossom he inhaled deeply just like she wanted. Cadence took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She moved to sit in front of the prince, their knees touching. As she looked him in the eye she began, "Look Zuko, you are my best friend and I care about you so much. That's why I'm not going to let you sit here and pout. I know you are feeling unbelievable pain and I won't lie to you, the pain doesn't ease up for a long time. But you have to remember why you are still here. You are here to live and keep fighting. You are strong, much stronger than you think. I know that."_

Zuko took a deep breath. The memory was too painful. He stood up and broke off a branch much like Cadence had done all those years ago. Lifting it gently to his nose he inhaled deeply. The scent struck a nerve as the memory returned even stronger. The words Cadence had spoken echoed through his head. He closed his eyes and listened to her repeat them.

"_Courage is not the towering Oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile sakura blossom that opens in the snow."_

Zuko's eyes jerked open and he looked around. The voice was so loud, so real, he could have sworn Cadence was standing there repeating those words to him. As he settled back on the bench he thought about the words spoken so long ago. He didn't understand it then and now he still wasn't sure he did. How could a flower blooming have more courage than an oak tree? It seemed impossible.

Zuko looked up into the starry sky. The sun would be rising soon. He could already hear a few servants stirring around preparing for another day. Zuko sighed and stood. He solemnly walked back to his chambers, completely ignorant of the looks the guards and few servants gave him when he passed. Upon entering his bedchamber, Zuko looked down to notice the branch still held tightly in his fist. Walking to his bed, Zuko gently placed the blooming stick into the pitcher of water on his bedside table then climbed into bed. He drifted into a fitful sleep dreaming of a time he would rather forget.

_Zuko ran up to the oak tree in the palace court-yard. The tree had to be over a hundred years old and sitting on the bottom-most branch was his best friend. _

"_Geez, Zuko what took you so long? You told me to meet you here an hour ago."_

"_Sorry Cadence. Uncle stopped me to practice for tomorrow."_

_Cadence sighed. "Are you sure you are ready for an Agni Kai? I mean, you will be fighting a master firebender. I'm a little worried for you. I know you are good but still…"_

_Zuko grinned and grabbed the branch swinging up to sit beside Cadence. "Don't worry so much Cade. That General is 80 years old at least. Let's have some fun." _

_The two children played until late evening. Cadence had to go home for dinner but before she left, she turned to Zuko and said, "I had fun today. I wish we could play together like this every day; forever."_

_The prince frowned, "Why would you want to play forever? We are growing up. I'm thirteen; we are too old to play tag anymore."_

_Cadence shook her head and took Zuko's hand in hers. "No, my prince, we are growing older not up. I refuse to grow up." Zuko cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"_

"_Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional. I have to go. See you tomorrow!" And with a wave and a smile she ran home._

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep and whispered, "Cadence."

_The pain was unbearable as Prince Zuko curled into a ball on the arena floor. He looked up when he heard his name screamed in what could only be described as blood-curdling. Zuko saw Cadence running onto the arena yelling at his father. He could see his Uncle Iroh trying to grab her arm as she climbed the stairs. Then he saw the impossible. Cadence sent water hurtling at the Fire Lord, freezing him into a block of ice. As the pain became unbearable the prince passed into sweet and welcomed darkness._

_Zuko was standing in darkness. He looked down to see himself dressed in his Fire Lord robes, complete with crown. He saw a puddle in front of him and looked at his reflection. It looked different somehow. Slowly, Zuko raised his hand and touched his left eye. He felt smooth skin. His scar was gone._

_Zuko looked up when he heard crying. It sounded like a little girl. He saw his childhood friend Cadence crouched on the dark floor. As Zuko walked towards her, Cadence looked up at him, and what he saw frightened him. Cadence looked up and most of her face had been severely burned. She was coated in blood, her own blood. But what she said next cut the Fire Lord deeper that her appearance._

_In a frail, broken voice, the little girl sobbed, "Why? Why did you abandon me Zuko? How could you give me to your father like that?" The sad eyes turned to stone as anger and hatred filled them. Cadence stood and screamed at Zuko, "You are no better than HE is! You are both monsters!"_

Zuko awoke with a start sitting straight up in his bed. The nightmare haunted him for the first year of his banishment. His young creative mind invented awful ways to torment him with the torture of his best friend. The friend he abandoned when she gave everything to save him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and took deep breaths trying to slow his beating heart. His uncle decided to walk in right then. Iroh, seeing Zuko in the state he was in, dropped the tray of tea he was carrying and ran over to his wide-eyed nephew, loudly calling his name. Iroh called loud enough that Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and two guards ran into the room as well.

As the Fire Lord regained his composure he looked up to see his captive audience. "What are you all doing in here?" They all had the nerve to look sheepish except for Toph.

"Relax, Princess. We heard Iroh screaming and came to see what was wrong. So are you gonna tell us why your heart was beating out of your chest or am I going to have to make you. Keep in mind I will know if you are lying."

"I'm sorry, Nephew. You looked like you had seen a ghost." Iroh made himself comfortable on the bed beside Zuko and looked to the guards. "Would you mind fetching us some more tea? It seems I spilt mine."

Katara spoke next in a sickly sweet voice used to speak to a child, "So was it a ghost or did wittle Zu-Zu have a nightmare?"

Sokka laughed outright while Aang had the decency to attempt to cover his snicker. Toph knew better, she had felt the changes in Zuko's heartbeat and breathing. Something had really scared the Fire Lord.

"Both," croaked Zuko. He looked at his uncle and said, "It was her. I saw HER."

Iroh thoughtfully rubbed his beard before speaking. "I thought the nightmares had stopped a long time ago. And even then you haven't thought of her since the first year of your banishment, have you?" Iroh's intense gaze searched his nephew's face for any signs that Zuko had been hiding the truth from him, but he found nothing to show that.

Zuko turned and dropped his feet over the edge of the bed opposite to his uncle. With his back to Iroh, Zuko quietly spoke. "I have to know… I NEED to know what happened to her." He looked at the table beside his bed. He reached and picked up the branch he had placed there not a few hours before.

"Hmmm," Iroh looked to the four innocent children standing at the foot of the bed looking confused. He cast his glance to his nephew's back, then down into his lap. He calculated his words carefully afraid of upsetting his nephew but knowing there was no way around it. So he spoke.

"Lord Zuko, we have been through this before, though you were much younger then. Perhaps not knowing is better…" Iroh stopped speaking when he saw Zuko flinch. The tell-tale sign that Zuko was about to lose his temper. When Zuko jumped up from the bed and whirled around to face Iroh, the old man wasn't so sure he was one-hundred percent safe.

The Fire Lord exploded, "**Better than what?**" The seething man began pacing as he raged at his uncle. "**Better than imagining what happened? Better than seeing a child with her face burned off asking me why I abandoned her? Better than seeing a twelve-year-old girl in chains while my father beats her to death. Better than seeing a dark room coated in the blood of my best friend while she lays there dying? Or is it better than hearing her sobbing, crying and begging me to tell her why I abandoned her to rot in a prison cell?**" Zuko stopped. A look settled on his face, a look that could only be described as broken. When he spoke again his voice was soft, small, and sounded suspiciously like he was close to tears.

"She… she asked me how I could give her to my father. She told me I was no better than he was. And then… then… she called me… a mon… monster." A tear slid down his face as he admitted his nightmare to his closest friends and relative.

Zuko took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I need to know… I need to know if she's alive… or if I killed her." He looked into his uncle's eyes and was surprised to see tears.

"Zuko, I must confess to you. I don't know what happened to her. I tried to stop her but she was too fast, too determined to save you. After her first attack and the surprise at her being a waterbender, I turned and saw you pass out. I collected you from the floor and walked away to carry you to the infirmary. I didn't stay to watch what happened once your father unfroze himself. I didn't want to see, just as I didn't watch when he burned you. I looked away because I am a coward. I should have been the one to run up there and defend you; not some twelve-year-old girl. I am the one who abandoned her not you. You have no right to feel guilty, Zuko." Iroh hung his head ashamed.

Zuko looked at the branch in his hand, then at his Uncle before turning and walking past his friends and out the door. He traveled the familiar path down the same corridor he traversed earlier that morning. Making his way into the garden he paused and stood looking at the blooms covering the sakura tree. The wind carried to him a childish laughter and a small, bright voice saying,

"_I'll never grow up, Prince Zuko. It's too much fun being here, with you, let's stay children forever."_

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading if you made it this far. More chapters will follow real soon. I would love reviews and I do take requests. So feel free to tell me what you would like to read. :D Chapter 2 will be up soon if anyone cares. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Past Lessons Learned Hard

_**This is chapter 2 where Zuko, Iroh, and the Gaang discuss a lesson Zuko learned from his friend. Sorry it is a little short compared to chapter 1 and chapter 3 but it wouldn't work out any other way. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for reading. If you made it this far then that means you must have liked it a little. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Of Past Lessons Learned Hard**_

Iroh and the Gaang found Zuko right where they thought he would be; sitting on the bench under the blooming sakura tree, just as he had spent every day for the past week when he was not busy with his duties. Zuko looked up as his uncle approached. A sad smile crept across the young Lord's face.

"I grew up, you know? She told me not to, but… it feels like I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you grew up, Zuko. May I?" Iroh motioned towards the empty spot beside Zuko on the bench.

Zuko nodded once and returned to staring at the branch clasped in his strong hand. Every day when he finished with his work he returned to the garden, broke off a twig, and spent the time smelling the blooms and remembering his childhood friend.

Iroh settled himself beside the Fire Lord before he continued speaking.

"Everybody grows up. It's been three years; don't you think Cadence will have grown in three years? Growing up is what people are born to do. You, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and especially Aang have all done a lot of growing since the young Avatar returned to the world. We have all been through so much in the last year and a half or so."

The four children all nodded their heads in solemn consent.

Zuko chuckled, "You don't understand. It's okay, I didn't get it at first either. Cadence always said, 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional.' She said that she refused to grow up." Zuko looked at Iroh before continuing.

"I never understood why anyone would not want to grow up. But now I understand what she meant. It's all about having fun. Cadence, even as a child, was wise enough to see that when people grew up they stopped having fun, stopped caring about the TRULY important things in life; like friendship."

Zuko looked at each of his friends before settling his eyes on Aang, who smiled and nodded.

"Zuko is right." Aang gave his wisdom to the small group. "The monks always said that playing and having fun were not as important as meditating or studying. But Monk Gyatso always made time to play with me; he told the other monks that even though I was the Avatar, I needed to have time to be a child, to have fun." He paused before continuing, "The fact is that if you watch children playing together there are no prejudices, no worries; no one cares if someone talks funny, has a different skin tone, or… a scar. All the children see is pure innocence, the possibility of a life-long friend."

Aang took Katara's hand in his own and looked at Iroh, who was deep in thought. "I'm not saying that as adults we don't have responsibilities and important things that need our attention; however, we get so caught up in the fact that we have to be better than everyone else. We see people and wonder 'how long till they betray me,' or 'what are you lying about,' or even 'what are you hiding from the rest of the world, what's your secret' that we miss out on the best opportunities life has to offer us."

The Avatar glanced at Toph. The young earthbending master's head was down and if she were not blind, one might think that she had spotted a very interesting bug on the ground.

"Monk Gyatso had a favorite saying he would tell the other monks when they complained about him putting off his duties to spend time with me. He would shake his head and say, 'The dishes will wait for the rainbow to pass, but the rainbow won't wait on the dishes.' And like always, he was right; we can't spend our lives being so busy that we miss out on the important things, like watching children grow, or having fun."

Sokka caught on, "Like when you threw that dance party, in the cave, for the students of that grumpy Fire Nation school!"

Aang nodded but Katara spoke next. "You showed them how to have fun because the adults were trying to force them to grow up, to not have fun."

"Nah, Twinkle Toes just wanted to show off his dance moves," smirked Toph.

Zuko shifted in his seat before saying, "Once you grow up, it's over. You can't go back, you're childhood is gone forever, so we have to hold on to it for as long as we can."

Iroh nodded his head. "I understand, I just never thought of it that way. Cadence was always exceptionally smart, especially for her age."

Iroh had told the others about Zuko and Cadence's friendship as children. Katara had cried as she heard about Zuko's Agni Kai and Cadence's attempt to save him. Aang had sat in awe as he imagined a girl his own age, with little training, struggling to save his friend's life. Sokka took on a solemn and serious expression while Toph remained expressionless. Once Iroh had finished his tale they all agreed that they should find out what happened to Cadence. After speaking with several Generals, guards, and eventually a servant, they had discovered that Cadence had been punished and then banished, but she was alive.

Zuko rose from his seat on the bench and looked past his friends and into the palace corridors. "I have to find her. I need to apologize. I want her to know the truth." His gaze shifted back to his friends.

Sokka was the first to speak. "But how? She could be anywhere in the world. The Earth Kingdom is huge and for all we know she could be ANYWHERE!"

"Sokka, calm down," uttered Katara. "You said she used waterbending. She might have family at one of the Tribes. Maybe we should start there."

Aang nodded in agreement. "At least it won't take as long as searching the entire Earth Kingdom. And anyways, no matter how big the world is, I'm sure someone, somewhere, knows where she is. We WILL find her. I promise Zuko."

"You're all missing the point!" Toph's outburst startled everyone as they turned their attention to her, she continued. "Zuko is the Fire Lord. He can't just up and leave to search the world for some girl that we have no idea what she looks like, much less where she is. And Aang is the Avatar. You can't drop your duties to search for Cadence, either. I'm all for finding this girl too. I want to shake her hand for having the courage to do what she did, but we can't just run off into the sunset. Think about it."

"Toph is right," announced Iroh. Zuko's shoulders slumped when he too realized they were all right. He couldn't leave.

"If I may, nephew; I suggest a small party of people you trust to go out and hunt for Cadence."

"But who?" asked Zuko.

"Hmm. What about the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"NO!" Zuko's outburst startled his uncle who was unaware of the terms of Sokka and Suki's break up and Zuko's involvement.

Iroh noticed the red coloring Zuko's cheeks as well as Sokka's sudden discomfort and how everyone else seemed to have found something very important to look at.

"There is something I have missed, somewhere; so speak."

Zuko and Sokka didn't seem capable of talking at the moment, so Katara felt obligated to fill Iroh in on the situation.

"Suki tried to… seduce… Zuko, about a month after his coronation. He and Mai had been fighting and Mai was away from the palace. Zuko tried to tell her 'no' and get her to leave him alone, but she wouldn't. Sokka had seen the whole thing and stepped in. Zuko then ordered the Warriors to leave the palace… and never return."

"I see," said Iroh. "Then they would not be a good choice. Give me a few days, Lord Zuko. Perhaps some friends of mine can help our search. Members of 'The Order' are everywhere, like Aang said; chances are someone knows where she is."

Zuko thought about what everyone had said and nodded. "See what you can find out, Uncle. Until then, no one is to speak of this to anyone other than those of us here. I don't want the Sages, Ministers, or Advisors to know. They will ask too many questions."

The group disbanded and life went on for several days.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it so far. Reviews make me feel like its Christmas Morn and I am five again, so please review.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 1. Zuko's Princess - I hate Zuko and Mai's relationship too. He deserves much better! :D**_

_**Littlespottedcat - Thanks for liking it. I don't like the idea of Zuko growing up all alone except for his mom.**_

_**TearsOnTheRiver - Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!**_

_**Thanks again to all. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Of Learning the Pain of Truth

**This is chapter 3, in which Zuko learns what happened to his friend. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Of Learning the Pain of Ugly Truths**_

Two days before the Earth King was to arrive, Zuko sat in his office looking over some orders. He had to make sure they were correct and finished before signing them into use. His deadline was tonight if they were to be any good. The Fire Lord ignored the knock on his office door knowing that if it was truly important they would enter anyway. A minute later he was not surprised when his uncle opened the door and walked in. Zuko spared enough of a glance to see that his uncle was not alone.

"Nephew, I know you are bus…"

"Uncle, this will have to wait. I have to finish this tonight, or risk another war."

One of the two guests his uncle had brought with him spoke up. "I understand you are looking for my daughter."

Zuko's head snapped up fast enough to cause whiplash. The three older men grimaced at the sound of Zuko's neck popping. The young Lord recognized the men to be Master Piandao, a swords master of the Fire Nation and his former teacher, and Master Pakku, a master waterbender and Katara and Sokka's step-grandfather; members of The Order of the White Lotus. His uncle had come through.

Master Piandao had spoken earlier and now Master Pakku stepped forward and said, "We understand you are busy, my Lord; however, we wanted you to know that we are here, and we know where Cadence is. Finish you work. We will be waiting with your Uncle. I won't mind catching up with Katara and Sokka."

With that the three men left and Zuko finished his work as fast as he could. He called the War Minister into his office and handed off the finished orders. After that, the Fire Lord all but ran out of his office and to his uncle's favorite sitting room; the one with the Pia sho table.

Zuko was surprised to see the room empty except for a few servants taking away tea serving sets. A guard approached the Fire Lord and after bowing informed Zuko of his uncle's message.

"My Lord, your uncle asked that I tell you, your guests are waiting for you there. He did not specify where there was, however."

"That's alright. I know exactly where THERE is." And with that, Zuko turned on his heel and sprinted out the door and down several hallways.

Lord Zuko arrived at the garden very quickly. If he was honest with himself, Zuko was nervous; no, he was beyond nervous. The Fire Lord was downright terrified. This was what he had been waiting for. Two long weeks he had dreamed of finding Cadence and now he was close.

He stepped out into the garden to see Katara and Aang feeding the turtle ducks. Sokka and Toph were sitting beside them around the small pond. Uncle Iroh and Master Pakku occupied the bench. Master Piandao was standing with his back to Zuko. He seemed to be lost in thought.

Iroh and Pakku looked up as Zuko approached. Piandao turned towards the young man as well.

Piandao spoke first. "Iroh says you are looking for my daughter. May I ask why?"

Zuko smiled. "I had honestly forgotten that Cadence was your daughter."

The smile fell from his face. "I want to find her and apologize for abandoning her. She tried to save me and I left her."

Piandao looked startled. "Abandoned her? I was there that day and I distinctly remember you both being banished, separately. I do not recall anyone abandoning anyone. If you think Cadence will let you apologize to her then you are a fool. She does not blame you… she never has."

"If she blames anyone, it's herself." Pakku countered. "She trains constantly so that she never has to fail again. She blames herself for not being strong enough to save you."

Zuko had not thought about Cadence blaming herself. In his nightmares, she always blamed him. Were his fears unfounded? No, Zuko could not believe that Cadence had failed and his mind did not believe that she did not blame him. They were just trying to make him feel better. He couldn't believe them. He needed to find out for himself.

"I need to see her. You said you know where she is?"

The masters shared a look and Piandao nodded once. Pakku stood and walked over to Zuko's side.

Placing his hand on the Lord's shoulder, Pakku began, "Fire Lord Ozai might not have killed her, but he did punish her. You have to know what he did to Cadence." Pakku paused and Zuko ducked his head.

"Did he… did he burn her?"

It was Piandao's turn to talk, his voice thick with emotion. "My daughter is very strong-willed. Your father had every intention of killing her at the Agni Kai; however, when he looked in her eyes he saw that she was not afraid to die…" Piandao trailed off.

"He threatened to take Piandao's life instead. He told Cadence that he would hunt down her family and kill everyone related to her. Meaning her brothers and me since her mother is gone. He then had her shackled and taken into the palace."

Piandao interrupted Pakku, saying, "The one thing that could break Cadence was threatening the people she cared about. She knew that if Ozai found out that my son, Tate, was also a waterbender he would be in danger as well. So she bargained with your father."

"But what did she have to offer. If he didn't want her life…" Zuko was confused and terrified of what his father had done.

Piandao reached up and broke a small limb off the sakura tree. A small smile graced his lips as he too knew that cherry blooms were Cadence's favorite; second only to White Lotus flowers.

"I didn't know what was happening. I returned to my home here in Royal Caldera City. At sunset a royal guard knocked on my door. They ordered me to return to my castle in Shu Jing and never return to the Capital." Piandao stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. "A week later, royal guards dropped Cadence's body off at my door. They ordered me to get her out of the Fire Nation. She was banished by the Fire Lord. I had two hours to get her on a ship headed out of the Nation. She was alive, but barely." The man sat down heavily on the bench beside Iroh.

"We got on a ship bound for the Earth Kingdom. Once there I took her to the North Pole and left her with Pakku." Piandao emitted a dry chuckle. "There were guards waiting at my home when I returned to make sure I had '_disposed'_ of my own child. They searched the house, reiterated that we were not allowed into the Capital and left. I don't know who took it harder, the boys or the servants."

He looked Zuko in the eye before continuing. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I left my bloody, dying twelve-year-old daughter with a man she had never met; and trusted him to take care of her. The guards would not even let her nanny clean her wounds before shipping her off."

"And of course," Pakku stated, "Piandao could not stay at the North Pole. It was a huge risk just having him bring her there. Thankfully, Arnook was understanding enough to allow her to stay and be healed. No one knew where my daughter had disappeared to and I never felt the need to inform them that she had married a man from the Fire Nation; therefore, no one knew about Cadence. Since she was a waterbender, she very easily passed as my granddaughter who had been injured during a raid. I simply had to convince Arnook that Piandao was just a man who had known my daughter and thus rescued Cadence. Yugoda willingly healed Cadence. Unfortunately it had been so long since the injuries had occurred that she could not completely heal her."

Pakku looked to Piandao for permission to continue. At Piandao's nod, Pakku continued, "Yugoda did all she could. Cadence finally regained consciousness and we learned the truth. By that time Arnook had demanded the truth and I admittedly told him that my daughter had married Piandao and that they had one firebending son, one waterbending son, and that Cadence was also a waterbender. Piandao didn't have enough time to tell me what had happened so we waited for Cadence to tell us. Arnook, Yugoda, and I were the first to know the whole story."

Pakku paused and took a deep breath. The seemingly insensitive man was truly in a state of distress, but he continued with his story.

"She had convinced your father to beat her instead of killing her family. Ozai had used a fire whip to beat Cadence's back. That was the majority of her injuries. When Yugoda was cleaning and healing Cadence, she had found the end of a spear imbedded in her upper leg. There were numerous other injuries that were healed. I sent a message to Piandao to tell him what I had found out."

Everyone looked horrified, especially Zuko. Iroh was the first to recover.

"I have seen the damage a fire whip can cause. I can't imagine the pain that child endured. It is a wonder she survived. I've seen grown men screaming in pure agony only to give up on living and die from the whipping."

Zuko took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his voice before speaking. "You said Yugoda could not completely heal Cadence."

Pakku gazed off into the distance. "Some wounds are not physical, Lord Zuko." Pakku paused allowing his words to sink in. "When Cadence was _healed_ she still had awful scars across her back and a distinct limp. As horrible as those scars looked though,… I will never forget the look in her eyes. I saw failure in her eyes. That strong, carefree, and independent little girl I remember had changed; been replaced, with a person I didn't wish to know. Her white eyes burned with anger and hatred, and some other emotions I couldn't place. She looked haunted and way too old for her age."

Pakku shifted his gaze back to Zuko. "The worst part is I stopped to see her on my way to the Southern Water Tribe after we dropped Aang, Katara, and Sokka off, and she looked even worse then. I'm afraid the little girl you remember is gone, Zuko."

Piandao quietly began, "I didn't understand what Pakku had described in his letters. I couldn't imagine how even Ozai could break Cadence. Then, I learned the truth. Cadence had broken herself." The man paused and swallowed hard. He was trying to hold back tears. "Kindle, my firebending son, was stationed here in the palace at one time. He met a guard that was present during Cadence's punishment. The guard didn't know who Kindle was and so my son managed to get the story out of him. Then he told us. Ozai had not intended to keep his promise. He had planned to kill Cadence after torturing her, provided she survived, of course. Cadence was conscious enough when Ozai came to kill her to be aware of his actions. She stood up to him and even as weak as she was, she managed to fight Ozai. She cornered him. The guards didn't know what to do; they had been ordered not to intervene and yet their Lord was cornered in a cell. They all believed Cadence to be at a disadvantage simply because she was a child and a waterbender and since they kept all water out of her cell they thought it would end quickly. They were wrong."

A tear fell down Piandao's cheek and Pakku interjected. "There are a few things that the most exceptional waterbending masters can manipulate, even without a full moon, given their emotions are high.

Piandao nodded. "With no water around to bend, when Ozai attacked, Cadence had to resort to bending something else…"

"Bloodbending!" gasped Katara.

Everyone looked horrified and Piandao picked up where he left off.

"The guard told Kindle that he had never seen anything so horrendous in all of his life. That twelve-year-old girl had the Fire Lord writhing on the floor begging for mercy. The guard said that Cadence propositioned to Ozai, his life for her freedom and her family's safety. She promised him that she would leave the Fire Nation and never return if he would honor his promise to leave her family alone. The Fire Lord was trapped; he had no other option than to accept. I don't know for sure but I believe that something that happened during that fight is what haunts Cadence; whether it is that she can so easily take a life or that she didn't take his, I don't know. I just know that I can't fault her."

By this time night had fallen and everyone remained quiet as the stars came out one by one. Each person present was caught up in their own thought as they contemplated what had been said that day. And each knew that in their heart, they had a strong feeling of love and respect for the girl named Cadence.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be up soon. It will tell us where Cadence is and her and Zuko will meet again. So hang around to find out if they pick up where they left off or if somethings really have changed.**_

_**I hope everyone is okay with Cadence's heritage. I just absolutely love Piandao- he is one of my favorite characters and I hate that he didn't have more of a role in the show. I also with there were more fics of Piandao and him teaching Zuko. I also adore Pakku and believe that he would have at least had a child during the years between Kanna's leaving and them getting hitched. And I love the idea of a waterbender growing up in the Fire Nation right under their noses!**_

_**Thanks to reviewers and to everyone who has favored and followed my story. I just love ya'll so much!**_

_**P.S. Kindle and Tate are twins except that Kindle has the traditional gold eyes and can firebend and Tate has the traditional blue eyes and can waterbend. There will be more of them in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Of Life and Love

**Okay, so sorry for the wait. This is not the end and unfortunately the twins and Zuko's and Cadence's meeting is not in this chapter. This is a short chapter to hold you over until I get their meeting finished. It may be a while so please hang on for me. Thanksgiving is a busy time and a few other things have come up for me here. I will try my best not to keep you waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Of Life and Love**_

With the stars twinkling overhead, Zuko regained his composure and began to speak, his voice raspy with emotion, "I still need to see her. Nothing said here today has changed that. If anything, it makes me want to see her more." The young Lord paused as he met Piandao's gaze.

"Cadence was my best friend. She defended me and… it's my turn. I have to see her, please." Zuko's voice cracked with emotion as he begged his old master.

Piandao shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "How do you feel about my daughter, Zuko? Because it seems to me that you care too much for her to just be a childhood friend. You were both at a critical point in your lives before being separated. Ursa and I had always joked about you two falling in love, but… I'm beginning to wonder if you two were closer than anyone thought."

Zuko shuffled his feet uncomfortably. It was obvious that he did not like thinking about the question posed to him; however, he knew he owed them all an answer.

The Fire Lord glanced at his Uncle who smiled and nodded knowingly. Zuko squirmed before beginning, "Before my banishment, I knew that Mai had a crush on me, she had for years. I didn't care though. I hated Azula and her friends. My world revolved around Mom and Cadence and then when Mom was gone; it was just me and Cadence. I hadn't ever really thought of Cade as anyone other than my best friend. I wasn't interested in a relationship. We were just children."

Zuko took a deep breath and reached out, gently taking the sakura limb from Piandao's hand. Zuko smiled gently.

"The truth is, Master Piandao, I thought about Cadence for several months after my banishment. But I knew that the only chance of coming home and possibly seeing her again was to capture the Avatar, so I pushed her from my mind and I focused on my hunt. And in all honesty, I didn't even once think about Cadence again… until two weeks ago."

Piandao and Pakku both frowned; however it was Pakku who spoke up. "Then why do care so much about finding her now," he demanded. "If you didn't care for the past three years, then why should we allow you to see her now?"

"Pakku, you know my nephew has changed. He was a selfish and arrogant prince while we were searching for the Avatar but you have to remember what he had been through. It is obvious that he has changed, you both said so in Ba Sing Se." Iroh, as always, had come to Zuko's rescue.

"No Uncle," spoke Zuko. "It's alright. They have a right to be angry. I was selfish and it has to seem suspicious to them. And the truth is I don't know why it matters so much. All I know was that after breaking up with Mai and another lecture from the Ministers and Advisors about needing to get married, I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep. I ended up here and a blossom from the tree fell into my palm… It was like I was a kid again and there was Cadence. The memories seemed so real. I felt like if I looked up fast enough, she would be there, but she never was." Zuko paused and took several deep breaths.

"When I finally went to sleep, I dreamed about the Agni Kai and from then on I just feel like I need to see her again. I don't know much about love, I'm not even sure I know what it is, but I do know that I have to see Cadence. I can't explain this deep-rooted desire to see her again."

All eyes turned to Aang as he stood up and spoke, "The monks used to talk about separating children who grew too close together. They said that if two people were truly meant to be together and their love was real, then years later, when they were old enough, they would still have feelings for each other and find a way to be together. This was often brought about through visions and dreams. The monks then believed that the gods truly wanted it to happen and thus allowed the couple to wed. That's actually how I came to exist. And maybe, that's what is happening to Zuko. What if it isn't coincidence that Zuko's dreams started when he is being pressured to marry? His subconscious might be trying to tell him what none of us saw. Maybe destiny is stepping in."

Piandao nodded and rose from his seat on the bench. He walked over to the Fire Lord and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Perhaps you do love Cadence. Perhaps destiny is the root of all this. Maybe it IS time you and Cadence are reunited."

Pakku walked closer to Zuko and placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Maybe so. Zuko might very well be what Cadence needs. After all, she has broken off two engagements and left a third man at the altar."

"What?" asked Zuko.

Piandao cleared his throat. "That's a story for another day."

Katara spoke next. "So if you know where Cadence is, will you tell us?"

Pakku looked at his step-grand-daughter and sighed. "No."

"But why?" shouted Sokka. "Even if you don't fully trust Zuko, you should at least trust us. It's not like we are going to hurt her."

"It's not about trust," interrupted Piandao. "It's about safety. The place where Cadence has been living is hidden and only very few members of the White Lotus society even know where it is. The Fire Nation never found it in the hundred years of war. It's a refuge for very special people and circumstances. Even though we trust each of you, we can't risk you knowing where the village is. You never know, it might be needed again in the future and some people there still cannot risk leaving."

"Princess can't leave right now anyway." Toph stood up as well and walked closer to the group. "The Earth King is arriving tomorrow, or did all you geniuses forget? Sparky, here, has to stay for his meeting."

"Toph is right. I couldn't leave right now even if you would tell me where Cade is. I have to meet with the Earth King and it will possibly take a week or more to finish everything." Zuko walked over to the bench and sat down beside his uncle. The young Lord looked exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Iroh placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder before imparting his wisdom. "Perhaps we can compromise. What if Piandao and Pakku bring Cadence here to the palace? That way Zuko will be here to meet with the Earth King and everyone will still get to meet Cadence. Pakku and Piandao can explain everything to her when they go get her."

Everyone glanced from person to person until Piandao broke the silence.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Pakku and I will fetch Cadence and bring her here."

"In the meantime, I will deal with the Earth King," finished Zuko.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and the plan was made.

After retiring for the night, the next morning the Fire Lord woke up to his duties. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph did whatever they did every day. Iroh drank some tea and tried to keep his nephew's temper in line as well as greet their guests, and Pakku and Piandao set sail for Cadence.

It would take several days for the Masters to reach their destination. During that time, Zuko was on edge in the Royal Palace, but nothing could be done. He had to wait.

* * *

_**A/N: Well hope you liked it. Please bear with me. :C I'm doing my best. I know I let you down with hopes of our couple meeting again and I promise it will be in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Of Meeting the Past Head-On

_**I'm so so so SO SORRY about the wait! I hope you truly enjoy this chapter because this is the moment you have all been waiting for! Zuko meets the twins and Cadence! The twins appearance is short but cute. I hope you like and please don't kill me about the wait. XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Of Meeting the Past Head-On**

The Fire Lord squirmed in his seat once more. He had been on edge ever since learning of Master Piandao and Master Pakku's return to the Fire Nation. As far as he knew, Cadence was somewhere nearby and he was stuck in a meeting with a lot of old men who were intent on keeping him there all day. They absolutely refused to compromise and Zuko's temper was at its limits.

Just as the young Lord was about to lose his cool, Iroh captured his attention. The wise old man shook his head at his nephew before clearing his throat and gaining the bickering ambassadors attentions.

Iroh rose to his feet and spoke, "Perhaps it is time for a break. I know I could certainly use some tea."

Zuko rolled his eyes. A tea break was most definitely not what he needed. A tea break would only prolong his agony. No, Zuko did not need a tea break, he needed a miracle.

The Earth Kingdom Ambassador that had been arguing with one of Zuko's men had uttered something about not needing a tea break and that they needed to come to some agreement immediately at which the Earth King agreed whole-heartedly. Uncle Iroh did not miss a beat at the interruption.

"I agree that we need to reach an agreement and conclude these meetings; however, we have accomplished absolutely nothing today and are going nowhere fast. I believe that we should all take a break and calm down. Then we can return after everyone has thought about the propositions and civilly sit down and discuss a solution. By tomorrow morning, maybe everyone will have calmed down and will be able to think with a clear head. So I suggest a recess until then." Iroh nodded his head as if agreeing with himself.

The Earth King finally agreed and everyone left the meeting room except for Uncle Iroh and Lord Zuko. Iroh approached his nephew and smiled. The old man was proud of himself for rescuing the Fire Lord.

"Thank you, Uncle."

With that said, Zuko left to find his old Master. Iroh followed after him.

It did not take long to find Master Piandao. He was in Iroh's favorite sitting room engaged in a game of Pai Sho with Aang. Katara and Toph were talking with Master Pakku and Sokka was talking to a pair of twins that Zuko assumed to be Cadence's older brothers.

As the pair entered, every one stopped what they were doing and turned to Zuko. He hated being the center of attention and after the horrible meeting all morning, Zuko was on edge.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

A sheepish looking Aang spoke up, "It's just that the guards said you would be in a meeting all day. We weren't expecting you. Sorry."

It was Zuko's turn to look sheepish. "I'm sorry too. It's just… been a long day."

He walked over to a sofa and plopped down putting his hands on his head.

Sokka perked up at Zuko's actions. "What's wrong Fire Lord, meetings not going well today."

Toph reached over and punched her boyfriend in the arm. She knew Sokka was just trying to get a rise out of Zuko and now was not the time, no matter how funny it would be.

Zuko didn't take the bait he knew Sokka was offering. "No, I am so sick of hearing those old bickering buffoons."

The young Lord sighed exasperatedly and slunk into the sofa.

Iroh spoke up to clear the air before any fireworks could fly. "We put off the remainder of the meeting until morning. Everyone needed a break to calm down… plus I needed some tea," he added with a laugh, which earned a chuckle from everyone present.

Iroh and Piandao shared a look and after a shared nod, Piandao spoke to Zuko.

"My Lord, maybe a walk would do you some good; perhaps, to the beach, alone."

Kindle jumped to his feet and Zuko sat up on the sofa. Iroh stalled any further interruption by agreeing with Piandao.

"Yes, nephew, I think a walk to the beach would do you some good. It would clear your mind, maybe even help you find a solution," suggested the old man.

Zuko was about to inquire as to why he would possibly want to walk all the way to the beach when realization dawned on his face. The Fire Lord was on his feet and out the door before anyone else had caught up to the conversation.

"Father, what are you doing?" shouted an incredulous Kindle as he sprinted toward the door with Tate right on his heels.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph jumped in front of the twins and blocked the door. They too, had realized what Piandao and Iroh had been planning.

"Stop boys…"

"But Papa, you just sent the Fire Lord to where Cadence is, alone. You can't just let him go down there, what if he hurts her? Do you not care?" Kindle was furious and he didn't understand how his father was not scared for Cadence.

Piandao's voice was stern as he spoke, "I do care, Kindle; more than you know. But I also know that Cadence will never be safer than when she is with Zuko. The Fire Lord would die before he allowed anyone to hurt your sister. They need a chance to work things out between the two of them… _alone_ Kincaid. And I mean that." Piandao took his eyes off Kindle and looked at Tate. "Both of you. I promise that they will be fine."

Tate and Kindle shared a look that did not go unnoticed by their father who cleared his throat and gave them a look back, _the look_ that is, the one that they knew meant he was deadly serious.

Tate spoke to his twin, "It is okay, I mean think about it Kindle. They're at the beach, which means water. Cade is surrounded by water, she will be okay." He sounded as though he was convincing his self as much as Kindle.

Kindle nodded and looked at his father then to Sokka. "Well, let's spar then."

Sokka grinned and nodded. The twins and the Water Tribe Warrior took off to an empty courtyard to show off their sword fighting skills. Piandao sighed and followed his pupils to ensure that no one was cut into little pieces.

Pakku joined the remaining four and motioned towards the door. "Shall we get some tea and watch the show?"

The girls smiled and nodded before heading out the door after the others with Aang following after Katara. Iroh smiled at Pakku and nodded enthusiastically. He was willing to do anything if it meant he got his tea. The elder men stopped to pick up the tea and a Pai Sho board before joining the others in the courtyard.

It was a swords match to remember.

Zuko was elsewhere in the Royal Palace. He was on his way to his mother's favorite garden and the place where this had all started.

Royal Caldera City sat on top of thousands of tunnels and quite a few of those tunnels had been manipulated into the use of the Royal Family to accomplish things out of the view of the public. As a child, Zuko's favorite tunnel, which just happened to be Cadence's favorite too, was a tunnel that went from the house his family had lived in while his grandfather Azulon was Fire Lord to a private cove on the beach. By traveling under the town, the Royal Family was unnoticed and could go almost anywhere in secret and the cove was inaccessible except through the tunnel or by sea.

Zuko ignored the guards who offered their assistance as he raced through the palace corridors. When he reached the palace wall, as always, he was stopped by the guards, and, as always, after a pointed look, they let him pass without a word. Zuko was the first Fire Lord to ever leave the palace walls so frequently and the first to ever insist on going alone. The guards had long ago learned not to question their leader's independence.

Once past the walls, he quickly made his way to his mother's garden and found the entrance to the tunnel. He all but ran down the tunnel, recalling the path from memory. As he felt the rock beneath his feet give way to sand, Zuko stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. He could see the light from the cave opening and he took the last few steps out and entered the warm sunlight. The beach felt like an old friend with welcoming arms opened wide.

He took a minute to allow his eyes to readjust to the bright light and take in the breathtaking scenery. The clear aquamarine waters crested on the white sandy beaches and the sea grasses wafted in the breeze.

The Fire Lord walked out from behind the rock the cave entrance was hidden by and what he saw made his heart stop. Standing in the surf, looking out to sea, was the most beautiful sight Zuko was sure his eyes had ever seen. The golden sun rays illuminated the woman's tanned skin seeming to make it shine like liquid gold. Even her black hair shone beautifully in the warm light. To Zuko, she looked more like an angel than an old friend.

As he took a tentative step towards her, Cadence ducked her head acknowledging that she had sensed his presence and now heard his approach. She did not turn around as she began to speak.

"You should not have come here…" Cadence took a shuddering breath before continuing. "It would have been better if you had forgotten about me, Zuko."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry, I guess it's Lord Zuko, now."

Zuko took another step forward and stopped when Cadence flinched.

"Did you forget about me, Cade? Because you were my best friend, you cared about me when nobody else did. You were all I had back then and I'm sorry… for everything. But I will never forget about you."

Zuko reached out and took her hand. When Cadence didn't pull her hand back, Zuko continued, "I wanted to apologize. But first, thank you for caring enough to defend me. It meant a lot. I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor…"

"No, Zuko. You have no reason to apologize." Cadence turned to face Zuko. Her face wore a startled look as she realized that Zuko blamed himself for everything that had happened. The realization hit Cadence in the gut like a good right hook. She took Zuko's other hand in hers and spoke.

"Zuko, none of it is your fault. You saved the world, Zuko. You are a hero. No matter what happened, it is all okay now because in the end you made the right decision. The past is the past. You found your courage Zuko. You're no longer the oak tree Z. You had the courage to bloom even if the world was against you; you bloomed just like the sakura in the snow."

Zuko thought for a minute, letting Cadence's words sink in. Then it hit him. He suddenly understood everything. He was no longer confused or angry and he no longer felt so alone in the world. For the first time in a long time, Zuko felt satisfied. He understood love and he knew that he was loved and, he knew that he did truly love the woman in front of him.

He was so excited about his realization and a huge grin spread across his face. Zuko looked into Cadence's eyes ready to tell her what he had discover only to see that she did not have that peace. He could plainly see the battle in her soul.

"You've changed." The words sounded harsh even to his own ears and Zuko immediately cursed himself for not stopping them from coming out.

Cadence sighed and turned back to the sea. It was obvious that a heavy weight was holding her down.

"Zuko… _Lord_ Zuko. I have to get used to that."

"You don't have to call me Lord, Cade. You never called me Prince."

"Yeah, I guess not. I need you to know the truth Zuko. I had an opportunity to kill Ozai and end this war. I could have ended it all years ago, but when it came down to it, I didn't take his life and I caused so many people to suffer and die. It's my fault that all of this happened. I could have prevented so much."

Zuko started at the tear that fell down Cadence's face. He understood her feelings. They were all too familiar to him, because he had been there before as well. It was time he told Cadence the truth.

"Pakku and Piandao told me what happened. I know about my father attempting to kill you and you using bloodbending… I know and I understand what you are feeling." Zuko took her hand in his and turned her to face him once more.

"You have to trust me and listen to me. If you had destroyed my father then, what would have happened, Cade? Azula would have been named Fire Lord and things would probably have been much worse. Because you let Ozai go, the avatar returned and I… I was ready to take the throne. I truly believe that everything happened the way it had too. I know that if you had killed my father the world would be a horrible place now… and we wouldn't be meeting now."

Cadence wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up into Zuko's face. She saw the honesty in his face and smiled. He was right. Zuko was most definitely right and as Cadence gazed into his face, she realized that she truly did love Zuko. No matter what had happened, it didn't matter. What had she said?

"The past is the past," whispered Cadence. She stared deeply into Zuko's eyes.

Zuko stared back into her eyes just as intently. He leaned in closer before whispering, "I think your father is right. I think I do love you. I think I always have." And with that said, Zuko closed the distance between their lips and kissed Cadence. And she gladly returned it.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. This may not be the last chapter. I am toying with an idea to continue this so if you would like to read more, let me know. If you would like to suggest another chapter or story just PM me. I would also love discussing my ideas if anyone is interested in having a say where this story goes.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favored my first story! You all have made me feel so special. I kind of feel like a decent writer. **

**Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!**

**AerisCote**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Past Meeting Future

_**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter picks up right where chapter 5 left off. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Of Past Pains Meeting Future Loves**

The need to breathe finally overtook all of Zuko's other senses and he reluctantly released Cadence. After gasping heavily for several seconds, the Fire Lord pulled her flush against his body and ducked his head to kiss her again. Soon after the kiss started, Cadence broke apart and put her hands on Zuko's chest.

"Zuko, we need to talk. There is something you need to know…"

She was interrupted by Zuko kissing her senseless once again. When he released her lips again he gazed into her eyes lovingly. He could see that Cadence's eyes were dazed and he chuckled.

"Whatever it is, it can wait. It's not as important right now as you are." And he once more captured her mouth with his.

At that moment, a loud wail let loose from a blanket in the sand beside the rock he had skirted that hid the cave entrance. It was well out of the way of the waves and on the blanket laid a once sleeping infant who was now crying loudly for its mother.

With the sound of the crying, Cadence quickly tore her mouth from Zuko's and ran over to the blanket. Zuko stood stunned as he wondered how he had missed a child sleeping on the blanket when he walked past but quickly dismissed it due to his desire to see his best friend again. He watched in fascination as Cadence scooped the infant up and coddled him. The babe instantly quieted and seemed to be drifting back to sleep. The other mass on the blanket wiggled and a small girl sat up as Cadence made herself comfortable on the blanket.

Zuko saw the little girl stare at him before crawling over to Cadence who brushed the child's hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. The child sat down in front of Cadence and pointed a finger at the Fire Lord before returning her gaze to the woman.

"It's okay, Aribella. He's a friend of mommy's. Are you sure you don't want to lay back down and nap a little longer?" Cadence cupped the girl's cheek and smiled lovingly at her.

Aribella nodded her head and reached for a leather bound book that lay at the bottom of the blanket. She settled the book on her lap before opening it. Zuko saw her pull out what looked to be a piece of charcoal and begin to draw. Cadence's smile grew bigger as she shook her head at the sight the child made. With the infant now asleep in her arms, she gently laid him back down on the blanket behind the girl and stood.

Aribella looked up, startled at Cadence leaving the blanket. Cadence smiled reassuringly and nodded at the young girl.

"I'm just going to talk with this man, Bella. I will be just over there. You sit there and draw for me, okay?"

The young girl nodded and brushed the hair back out of her eyes before turning back to her book and charcoal.

Cadence sighed as she approached Zuko. She could see the questions in his eyes along with something else, something Cadence labeled as hurt and possible jealousy. Zuko opened his mouth but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Please, Zuko, don't. I tried to tell you earlier." She took his hand and began pulling him further away from the blanket until they were out of earshot to the young girl.

Cadence sat down in the sand and motioned for Zuko to do the same. He shot her a poignant look and she sighed.

"It's a long story so you might as well get comfortable." She again motioned to the sand in front of her and Zuko reluctantly sat down.

"Papa and Grandfather said they told you everything they knew, but they didn't know about them," she pointed her chin at the blanket where the children were, "until they arrived looking for me. Judging by the look you had on your face, I'm guessing they didn't stop you and warn you before you headed down here, so allow me to tell you what happened after I left the North Pole."

The baby started crying again and Cadence sighed as she moved to rise. Before she could stand, the group of friends and family that had been at the palace walked out of the mouth of the cave.

"We'll get him Cade," Tate waved a bottle of milk at her as he and Kindle made their way over to the blanket.

Tate picked up the baby and attempted to soothe him before offering him the bottle which was ignored by the screaming infant. Aribella smiled as Kindle sat down beside her and complimented on her drawing. The others made their way over to Zuko and Cadence and sat down.

Cadence giggled as she watched Tate struggle with feeding the squirming and still crying baby.

"It's not going to work Tate; you know he refuses to be fed by you."

She held out her arms and the younger twin handed the baby down to his mother. Cadence settled the boy who immediately stopped crying in his mother's embrace. After taking the warm bottle, she began to feed the babe and Tate walked back to the blanket. He knew the story and had no interest in hearing it again.

She heard the collective gasp as everyone got a good look at the baby boy and she shared a knowing look with Pakku and Piandao. It was Iroh who broke the silence and stated what everyone was thinking.

"He looks… just like Zuko."

Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang all turned their heads and looked at Zuko.

"Zuko, is there something you need to tell us?" asked Sokka.

"What? No, he's not mine!"

Pakku and Piandao chuckled and Cadence rolled her eyes. Iroh continued to play with the baby's foot from his seat beside Cadence.

"Of course Zuko's not the father. I haven't seen Zuko in 3 years."

"Then why does he look like Zuko?" asked Katara.

"Well, think about it Katara." Pakku interjected. "Who does Zuko look like?"

Sokka quickly responded, "His father," thinking that he was smart and not realizing what he had said.

"His father," Katara repeated in a whisper as she did realize what that meant.

"But why would… Ozai is the baby's father." Realization dawned on the young Avatar's face.

Cadence decided it was time to clarify, "Yes, he isn't Zuko's son, but his brother."

Toph finally decided to ask the only question that mattered to her. "So, what's his name?"

"Ash." She turned to her right to see Iroh was still intently watching the baby and smiled. "Would you like to hold him General Iroh?"

Iroh looked up, his eyes wide, and nodded solemnly. Cadence removed the now empty bottle from Ash's mouth and burped the baby before handing him to Iroh who tentatively took the baby as though he was made of glass.

"Hello there Prince Ash, I am your Uncle Iroh."

The baby looked at his uncle before letting go a huge yawn and snuggling into the old man's arms and quickly falling asleep.

"Well I'll be a koala otter's uncle." Swore Pakku.

"I'll second that. That's just not even fair." Agreed Piandao.

Cadence giggled at her father and grandfather's statements as well as the confused look everyone else wore.

"I figured it out some time ago. Contrary to what the two of you," she looked at Pakku and Piandao, "and the twins may think, he's not opposed to being held my men, it's anyone who is not a firebender, with the exception of Kindle who he just apparently doesn't like."

"But you're not a firebender."

"Of course not, Papa; but I do get props for being mommy." She grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So who is she?" asked Aang with a point towards the girl on the blanket.

"Welllll," drew out Cadence. "She is Zuko's little sister, literally." She looked Zuko in the eye before continuing. "Apparently, Princess Ursa was pregnant when she was banished."

Iroh looked up startled at what he had just heard and shock was clearly evident on the young Fire Lord's face. Zuko turned and looked at Aribella bent over her book.

"She's… she's my sister?"

"Yes. When Grandfather dumped me off at what was going to be my home for a while, I pretended like I was going to stay. In reality, I didn't. I traveled the Earth Kingdom visiting towns and villages. Shortly after my banishment, I came to this small farming village. I found work as an apprentice for the Water Tribe Healer who was the area's doctor. He taught me everything I know about healing. He took me in because he knew who I was **somehow**..." she gave both Pakku and Piandao a pointed look before continuing.

"He was a member of the Order and recognized me. After a scolding for leaving from where I was supposed to be, he agreed to teach me. One day he told me that he had a _special_ patient that no one knew even lived around there. He told me that I could attend with him if I vowed to not tell anyone about what I saw. I agreed and we climbed up the local mountain." Cadence paused and shifted in her seat in the sand. She saw Aribella looking at her and knew what the girl wanted.

With a wave from Cadence, the young girl shot off the blanket and over to the group. She jumped into Cadence's lap and proudly displayed the picture she had been working on. There on the page was an incredibly accurate picture of the Water Tribe boat that they had traveled on during their journey to the Fire Nation Capital. The little girl looked at Cadence for approval which she received.

"It's beautiful, Bella. You did a great job. I'm sure Uncle Shan will love it."

A huge grin spread across the young girl's face and her eyes glowed with the praise. She raised her right hand, palm in, to her face and touched her finger tips to her chin before lowering her right hand to end palm up in her awaiting left palm.

"You're very welcome. Will you go back and sit with Uncle Kindle and Uncle Tate so Mommy can finish talking?"

Aribella nodded, jumped up, and ran back to the blanket.

Cadence noticed the strange looks and answered the unasked question.

"She can't speak. It was two years ago, someone had discovered that she was the Fire Lord's daughter and an Earth Kingdom assassin attempted to kill her by slitting her throat with a knife. Shan and I did everything we could to heal the wound but her vocal chords were damaged and we couldn't heal them. She hasn't made a sound since. She can't make any noises and there is nothing anyone can do."

Everyone present took on a pensive look and Cadence continued, "It's not so bad, though. She can write and since she always has her sketch book with her, she writes to communicate. And we are learning to communicate through hand gestures."

Cadence smiled at Zuko. "She has quite a temper when she gets angry, but she is generally quiet… well you know, she's shy. She is beginning to show signs of firebending."

"So, back to the story, we traveled to a cabin on the mountainside and when we entered, there was the one person I never expected to see again. Princess Ursa. She was so excited to see me and was full of questions. Of course, I had to answer them. I tried to avoid the _painful_ questions or to lie but she saw through me. Eventually she dragged the whole story out. Then she told me hers, and introduced me to Aribella."

"So… my mother is alive?" Zuko looked afraid to ask the question or afraid of the answer.

"No, Zuko. I'm sorry, but that was why Shan was taking care of her. Your mother was dying and there was nothing he could do. Shan asked me not to return to the village with him but to stay there and take care of Princess Ursa and Aribella. Of course I instantly agreed. A month after I met her again, she passed away in her sleep. She went peacefully. Her last request was that I take care of Aribella and never let Ozai know that she exists. I promised her that I would and so…" Cadence shrugged her shoulders, "here we are."

Iroh motioned to the boy sleeping in his arms. "That doesn't answer how he exists."

Cadence bowed her head, "No, I don't suppose it does, but that story is… not as nice. Shan, Aribella, and I left the village after Princess Ursa's funeral. We traveled around the Earth Kingdom and we would stop for a while if we found a place that needed our services or we felt somewhat safe. Ozai apparently never forgot about me and we occasionally ran into Fire Nation soldiers who were supposed to be on the lookout for me and report to Ozai. Thankfully no one ever caught on to who Aribella was."

Piandao reached over and took his daughter's hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"On occasion, Ozai's orders were to bring me to the palace, to him. Usually, he would make some snide remarks, threaten me, maybe throw me in prison for a day or two, once in a while he would hit me or something and then he sent me back to the Earth Kingdom. As I matured, the abductions became more frequent and Ozai threats _changed_. Shan was afraid that Ozai was going to rape me so he arranged a marriage for me. Ozai found out, threatened the boy, and we only saw his back as he disappeared into the Earth Kingdom backwoods. Shan became even more fearful and tried again. Same thing happened, Ozai threatened the boy who then broke off the engagement and ran away in fear."

Cadence took a deep breath and felt her father squeeze her hand.

"The next time I was presented before the Fire Lord, I told him to stop. I told him to let me get married and I would be out of his hair just as I had promised. He agreed that our promise had been for me to leave and never return but Ozai said that as Fire Lord, he could and would do what he wanted. Shan and I tried again. This time we made it to the wedding day and as I was getting ready, a Fire Nation soldier brought me a letter. It was from Ozai and it threatened Papa's life if I went through with the wedding. So I broke it off. They came for me that night. I was taken to the palace and…"

Her voice broke and Cadence paused to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"When I arrived at the palace, I expected to be taken to the throne room like always, but I wasn't. The royal guards escorted me to a bedchamber and I was told to wait. When Ozai came in all he said was that if I was old enough to marry, then I was old enough to be his. I asked him why and he sneered at me. He said that his son might possible capture the Avatar and that Zuko would be disappointed to come home and find me carrying his little brother or sister. All he wanted was to get back at Zuko, by using me…"

Cadence wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She raised her head and met Zuko's gaze for a moment before turning away to stare at the ocean.

"I ran away the first chance I got. I went to the village where Grandfather had taken me and I knew that Ozai would never find me there. I was already pregnant. Shan and Aribella were waiting for me when I returned and we just stayed there waiting. We heard about the failed invasion, and finally the twins arrived with news about the day of the comet and that Zuko had been named Fire Lord."

She turned her eyes to Zuko and met his unwavering gaze. "I understand that Ozai almost got his wish. I heard about you getting to go home and it was only by a few months that we missed each other. I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Zuko looked startled. "No, **NO!** Cadence this is not your fault. None of it is."

"Zuko's right," Aang started. "You can't blame yourself for what Ozai did to you."

"But I could have prevented all of this if I hadn't been so weak…"

"NO!" Zuko interrupted Cadence. "Remember what I said earlier. If you had killed him, things would have been much worse. I know that. I believe that."

This time Iroh spoke up. "Zuko is right. Had Ozai been killed then, things would have probably been irreversible. It is a shame what Ozai did to you, but we can all accept what has happened and move on. It does not matter what has happened in the past unless we choose to dwell on it. If you and Zuko love each other, then it matters not who is actually the father of either Aribella or Ash, the four of you can choose who is the father and mother of these two beautiful children. Only the two of you can decide where things go from here and how much you let Ozai have a say in it. But I can promise you that the best way to truly defeat Ozai would be to not let him have any influence over you and what you want."

Zuko nodded and took Cadence's hands in his. He peered lovingly into her eyes. "I hate what my father did to you and what you had to go through because of me, but I could care less. It doesn't matter to me. I love you and nothing my father did will ever change that. If you can look past it I can too."

Tears were falling even faster down Cadence's cheeks now as she felt the love that Zuko had for her.

"Cadence, you have always been there for me, even when I didn't want you to be, you were. Will you be there forever, from now on? Cade, will you marry me?"

Cadence began to shake her head and Zuko's face began to fall. "Only, _ONLY,_ if you accept all three of us."

Upon hearing her response, Zuko grinned and said, "_Most definitely!_"

"Then yes, I will marry you Fire Lord Zuko."

Everyone cheered as Cadence launched herself into Zuko's awaiting embrace. The couple fell backwards into the sand as Zuko kissed her passionately.

* * *

**A/N: I must say I am a little disappointed on the response from chapter 5. Sorry if you didn't like it. I do love reviews though whether they are good or bad.**

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers Littlespottedcat and TearsOnTheRiver!**

**I'm not sure yet if this will be the end, so if you want more let me know. I do hope that you liked the story!**


End file.
